Player Mechanics
Player Mechanics The player mechanics change their functionality depending on the player's skill, weapon and ability upgrades. On base the player can use one of these mechanics at a time and control the full 360 degree direction. Dodge When the player uses the dash command the player character will move at a higher speed towards the selected direction. While the player is dashing they have complete invulnerability from incoming damage. There are multiple upgrades which can change the way the dash is used. * Dash eats projectiles: The dash will absorb enemy projectiles and sometimes convert them into pickups. * Dash deals damage: The dash will create a 1 damage hitbox if the player comes into contact with an enemy. This is an incredibly strong ability against the bush-ninjas of the Jungle Levels. This mechanic is dependent on controller settings and has toggle-able keyboard/mouse options in the menu: * The player may dash to mouse * The player may dash to keyboard inputs * The player may dash towards the input on the left thumbstick of the controller Slash Upon using the attack command the player will stop motion and engage in a melee swing in the prompted direction. Although the players animations only show four available directions the hitbox itself is angled in the directed 360 degree angle. The hitbox itself is extended from the center of the player. It points outwards in a square that is 56 pixels long and 40 pixels wide. The base hitbox is the approximate size of the players idle sprite. The hitbox for the slash can also be upgraded or downgraded along side with the attacks animation speed. Once the animation has ended the players state will return to neutral. On controller the hitbox will be directed towards either the right or left analog stick's 360 degree direction. The right stick will decide the direction unless it is not being used. Then the left stick will be used for aiming. When using keyboard and mouse the hitbox will be directed towards the crosshair controlled by the mouse. Weapons There are currently five weapons in the game: # Boomerang # Bow # Bomb # Grappling hook # Orb On controller the weapon will be directed towards either the right or left analog stick's 360 degree direction. The right stick will decide the direction unless it is not being used. Then the left stick will be used for aiming. When using mouse and controller the weapon will be directed towards the crosshair moved by the mouse. Make sure to check the weapons page for more information on weapons and ammo. Ammo Ammo in Night of the Blood Moon does not come easy. The player starts with a base ammo count of three, and each weapon uses between 0-2 of the resource. Ammo is regained by defeating enemies. Enemies will give a minimum of one ammo, but some may provide more. Some bosses will refill both ammo and health. Ammo can also be picked up. Sometimes enemies will drop ammo feathers on the ground which can refill the ammo. The dog pet can also dig up ammo feathers. Make sure to check the weapons page for more information on weapons and ammo. Pets The player may have up to one pet follow them at a time. These pets will provide various forms of assistance in forms of stat increases, item production, or damage creation. Make sure to read the pet page for more information. Colors After beating the first level the player will be able to change the playable character, and weapons, color's. Colors are then unlocked by beating every arena's second level. Currently there are 8 available colors. To change a color use the left and right buttons on the top left corner of the menu where the color flower is available. ''The first alternate color must be unlocked first. ''Players will get an update saying "Color Unlocked" when a new color is available.